A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like.
These electronic devices often display text to the user. It may be desirable for an electronic device to display text in new and exciting ways and, in particular, to display text that simulates the nuance and variance of human penmanship.